


Last Night

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: AND WHY, But only a little, Comfort, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, First fic of this fandom, If you like rec, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not a tag you can write everyday, Romance, Telenovela, help me get better by telling me what you didn't liked, if you don't like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Juliana wakes up in Valentina's bed after a night of partying





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anoche](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435813) by [CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines). 



> Hadn't seen fics of them here so I became Thanos and said "I'll do it myself"

"Juls" Juliana heard Valentina's sleepy voice but she did not feel like opening her eyes. The night before Juliana had had to take care of Valentina at a party and again had to go everywhere with her when Valentina drank too much; Juliana went to bed angry with Valentina because what was supposed to be something 'tranquil' ended up in a fight in the middle of a posh bar, but any feeling of discomfort within Juliana had banished during sleep and Juliana was even happy to wake up next of Valentina.

"Juls" Juliana felt the soft and gentle hands of Valentina shake her but Juliana was so amazed at the feeling of Valentina's skin that she almost did not notice the slight shake in her voice "Open your eyes. Please"

"Baby Girl" Juliana spoke half-asleep, barely noticing that more light came through the window than usual, too still asleep to realize that Valentina sounded something terrified in her request "Let me sleep five more minutes"

"We are ... Ok?" Valentina asked and Juliana breathed a sigh that perhaps sounded louder than Juliana had wanted. Juliana opened her eyes and realized that Valentina had been crying, a slight chill ran through her body when she saw Valentina's beautiful eyes reddened by tears.

"Vale-" Juliana began softly, holding back and avoiding simply hugging Valentina while she assured her that everything would be fine. Because no, they were not Ok. Last night Juliana seriously considered sending Valentina to AA and she had swiped her when she saw that she had those pills of hers that gave her the energy of a bunny on batteries "Last night you overdid it. You know I do not like to see you get drunk, but it was disgust more than anything; we didn't fight or anything and right now I would prefer not to fight. "Juliana watched Valentina throughly as she spoke and when she saw that there was no reaction to worry about, she added lightly "This very early in the morning and I have not had breakfast."

"But you do want to fight-" Valentina said in a broken voice that let out a whimper as she said the word 'fight' and seeing that Valentina's eyes were full of tears, Juliana snorted because the truth is that she wanted to at least have an argument with her girlfriend about last night.

"Look-" Juliana sat down and took Valentina's hands, that began to tremble as tears rolled one by one down the cheeks. "Mind the language but there is no other way to say it: It fucking pisses me off like you have no idea that you always get like that. And it's not that I do not like you to drink but motherfucker, do you really need to drink yourself under the table at every party that your friends from school throw?"

"So-Sorry-" Valentina sobbed and Juliana's heart broke but she just passed her thumbs under Valentina's eyes to wipe away the tears. Julian had already heard enough 'Sorry' and 'I swear I will not do it again'. She needed to get this out of her chest.

"You know I can never stay mad at you for long. Fuck, don't I know it myself-" Juliana smiled slightly when admitting that weakness that she had for Valentina "But that does not take away that it makes me angry when you start to stumble everywhere and try to convince me to do every crazy thing you can think of and it does not take away that I hate having to be the prudish one and restrain you so you don't end up doing ... things that neither of us want to do in public"

"What the hell did I do yesterday?" Valentina ran a hand over her face and Juliana had barely noticed that Valentina was paler than usual "Why are all my friends sending me things to my phone-" Valentina's eyes glanced at the wall behind Juliana while she swallowed a sob. "One thing is for my friends to make jokes because I like women and something else is what they are sending me to my phone"

Juliana sighed, knowing perfectly what kind of things they were sending to Valentina considering that she broke the nose of an asshole when they left the bar for a comment of the type that Valentina was most likely getting. Juliana inhaled strongly, in part for dramatic effect and in part as a sign of resignation, and spoke looking at Valentina in the eye with complete attention to her reactions. Juliana knew that sometimes the truth had to be given a little by little or you could drown in it and Juliana did not want that for Valentina.

"You started drinking and I thought 'Well, it's a bar. That's what we're here for'. But then you started to drink whiskey like it was water and before I knew what was going on, you started asking for glasses, not shots, glasses full of vodka without ice. I told you to calm down and you started calling me a party pooper and the likes, the usual chaos ensued, and then I don't know how you got some of your 'energy pills' but you were so drunk that you went and offered me one while you had one for you between your teeth. I gave you a slap to make you drop yours and then I gave you a slap on the wrist so that you dropped the one you wanted to give me and then we started screaming at each other and all the usual routine that we go through when we go out and you say the party is going to be tranquil and that you are going to control yourself and the whole story that you always tell me.

The problem was that in the quarrel, I do not know what happened to you or if you have a weird-ass Freudian issue or one of those fucking exhibitionist kinks but you got the idea that the jerks I was giving you to get you to think through your drunken stupor were because I wanted ..." Juliana blushed slightly "Let's leave it in 'you tried to open my blouse in front of everyone in the bar while several douchebags were shouting that we should kiss'. I shouted at you, you shouted at me, we shouted at each other, some fucker tried to be a clown and came towards us with some bullshit and I kicked his face in, you said that watching that turned you on loud enough to be heard over the music and I grabbed you by the hand and we left. The rest was the usual 'I had to carry your drunk ass and tuck you in'"

Juliana finished the anecdote and, for some reason that she simply did not understand, was smiling while she remembered hitting that poor imbecile who approached them and made a show of lowering his zipper. Maybe it was the fact that the sensation of her fist breaking that idiot's nose had felt so good that a sensation that usually only Valentina causes in her started to seize Juliana's body for a brief moment.

Valentina did not enjoy the anecdote but she didn't start crying uncontrollably either. She just listen closely, her blue eyes big as plates and as marvelously red as only be those jewels Valentina had for eyes could be when crying. When Juliana finished the anecdote, Valentina cried a couple more tears and swallowed visibly before speaking.

"Juls-" Valentina could not see Juliana in the eyes and just thinking about what she was going to say caused more tears to come out that just stayed in her eyes, trying to overflow. "I don't know what to say. Really, I don't know what to say  or why do I always tell you that I will not do it again and I do it and I mean-"

Valentina lost her ability to speak, stunned that her problem was such that it had become a habit of which Juls spoke of as if it were normal for that to happen and a sepulchral silence took over the room. And the fucked up thing was that it was really normal for Valentina to drink more than necessary, and something that should not be, was; to Valentina's immense horror that was something that always happened and she always said to herself  _'I won't do it again. I really won't it again, becuase one day Juls might leave me and if she leaves me I'll die'_.

Valentina put her hands to her hair and passed them over her head slowly, trying to think of what to say because there were many ocassions such as this that Juls had forgaving her for and the adoration of Juls was evident in the fact that she had not left Valentina or seriously accused her of being a drunkard.

"Baby girl-" Juliana broke the silence with that affectionate name so gently that it always sounded with such a reverence that Valentina's heart felt like it was trying to push its way out of her chest because of the tenderness that Juls put into it. "You know that I'm pissed that you get smashed in every party. But if there is one thing that I hate more than seeing you drunk is to see you cry"

With that said and in less than the a blink of an eye, Juliana closed the distance between them and kissed Valentina's forehead while Valentina hugged Juliana as strong as her arms allowed, letting herself cry the tears that stung her eyes while placing an ear against Juliana's chest, listening to the relaxing and steady beat of her beloved's heart.

Juliana's hands moved delicately over Valentina's head and Juliana made sure to caress Valentina's scalp with her fingers tips, massing until Valentina stopped crying and her breathing stopped being audible sobs.

"Don't leave me-" Valentina begged and Juliana let out a giggle of disbelief at such a thing.

"You'd wish-" Juliana said as she moved away for an instant to be face to face with her girlfriend again "I love you. I already told you and I will never leave you. Some would say that you're screwed to have me by your side for life and have been since the moment we started dating but the one who is screwed is me because I would never think of leaving you. I love you too much for this to break us apart-"

The sincerity with which Juliana spoke filled Valentina's chest with a love for her girlfriend and she closed the distance to Juliana, planting a passionate kiss on Juliana's lips, who opened her mouth to moan and willingly allowed Valentina's tongue to invade her mouth, resulting in a slight sway of their bodies while they tried to figure out who kissed the other better.

Breathless and fearing that Alirio (who always seemed to appear when the two of them started enjoying themselves) paid them an unexpected visit, they moved away and simply stood holding the other's face in their hands gently while rejoicing in the luck they had for having one another.

"I love you" Juliana said softly. "And when you're ready to tell me why you drink so much, I'll be here for you. And if that moment never comes, I'll still be there for you, my darling. I will be angry but you will have me there"

"I love you too, Juls-" Valentina said soflty "I swear I'll go to AA or a rehab center if I continue like this because I do not want to risk losing you, even for a moment"

A knock on the door gave them a scare jump and they bounced slightly frightened in the bed and Alirio's voice came up almost imperceptible.

"Miss Valentina, Miss Juliana. Wake up, it's almost one in the afternoon. I let you sleep in because yesterday you arrived late but you need to get up."

The two laughed lightly and Valentina answered "Yes, Alirio. Thank you, we'll be out in a moment."

They let a few seconds pass before Juliana got out of bed completely and, extending her hand towards Valentina for her to take, and with a smile from ear to ear, she told her girlfriend "Well, honey. Time to get up and go get breakfast"

"Lunch" Valentina corrected while she passed her tongue over her lips slowly while looking at Juliana with a hunger of the kind that was not satisfied with food.

"We're having late breakfast-" Juliana said again and shook her arm a little in a gesture that asked Valentina to take her hand.

"It's eating lunch-" Valentina insisted as she took Juliana by the hand and with a pull got her back on the bed "You're the breakfast"

Juliana started to laugh until Valentina placed a kiss behind her ear, in that place that made Juliana sigh and melted her legs. This was what finally convinced her that Valentina indeed wanted to eat her for breakfast until Juliana shouted Valentina's name at the top of her lungs.

"No, wait. Alirio is going to come back and I'll kill you if you leave me halfway there-" Juliana said as Valentina's hands began to explore her body with reverence and the first hints of passion, making Valentina stay still for a moment before giving up.

"With our luck, Alirio will come in and catch us in the middle of the act-" Valentina snorted and separated from Juliana, jumping out of bed while she resigned herself to a bowl of cereal for breakfast instead Juliana.

"Well, you'll be dinner then-" Valentina spoke with a smile that betrayed the joke in her affirmation and Juliana got up and kissed Valentina sweetly for a moment that for both felt like it had lasted a small and sweet eternity.

"I love you" Juliana said after separating and Valentina decided in that moment, lost in the eyes of Juls, that she would do better and she would do it for Juls and her smile and all her beautiful being that had made her go crazy with love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Leave a comment, they're appreciated!


End file.
